


Can I get a kiss, please?

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Eventual Romance, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Model Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: Being one of the most popular alphas in the industry, Baekhyun was used to getting everything he wanted, so why was this stupidly attractive alpha playing hard to get?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Can I get a kiss, please?

On the first day of the MV shoot, Baekhyun spotted the tall alpha that was supposed to feature in his MV and, as soon as he did, he knew he wanted a taste of him.

It was new to him. Never had he ever felt attracted to another alpha but the soothing and fresh scent of the man left Baekhyun restless.

He made his way over to the tall alpha to introduce himself. Chanyeol. That was his name. He had a deep voice, as soothing as his scent and Baekhyun couldn't help himself when he talked to the other in a flirtatious way, his expression seductive.

The other alpha didn't seem affected by Baekhyun's advances though, which bothered him. 

Throughout the day, they had to film some intimate scenes, handled professionally by Chanyeol and a little more playful by Baekhyun as he openly gave in to the attraction he felt.

His company hired another alpha because he wasn't a stranger to scandals involving omega after omega. They didn't want him distracted and never expected he'd be interested in another alpha.

When they wrapped up the day, Baekhyun didn't waste any time as he pressed the taller against a wall, away from prying eyes.

It couldn't be one-sided. Baekhyun wasn't a fool, he felt the taller's gaze on him more often than not. Besides, _everyone_ wanted him, Chanyeol couldn't be an exception.

With that in mind, he leaned forward, only to be stopped by two fingers on his lips that prevented him from closing the distance between them.

"What are you doing," Chanyeol said with furrowed brows.

"Trying to kiss you?" Baekhyun answered even if he knew very well that what Chanyeol said wasn't meant as a question.

"Baekhyun?" his stylist's voice interrupted them. 

She needed him, so he sadly had to leave Chanyeol. But not without sending him a wink, indicating that he hasn't given up.

  
  
  


***

  
  


After weeks of persistent but sadly also unsuccessful tries to get closer to Chanyeol, they finally wrapped everything necessary for his comeback up and, of course, Baekhyun saw another opportunity for him and didn’t think twice before he announced to celebrate.

No one could decline since it would be rude but Baekhyun was still surprised to see Chanyeol there, talking to some directors. As cheerful as always, Baekhyun approached them, exchanging formalities before he excused himself and Chanyeol, saying that he needed to talk to him. 

When Chanyeol realized that he was being dragged to somewhere, he asked, “Where are we going?”

“To the bar. Drinks are on me,” Baekhyun winked, smile not falling even when the taller stopped, “Come on, let me get you at least one. For your hard work.”

Baekhyun was sure he imagined the faint smile on the other’s face before Chanyeol shook his head and followed Baekhyun to the bar. 

Of course, they weren’t alone there, so after getting drinks, they were both approached by different people and got lost in countless conversations none of them could escape from. 

Baekhyun hated this. He was so bored when some editor talked about stuff he didn’t understand. He was sure he wanted to impress the famous alpha or even hit on him but Baekhyun really wasn’t interested. 

The evening went on and Baekhyun didn’t even realize how he downed drink after drink until he was feeling a pain in his stomach.

‘Shit, how many drinks have I had?’, he wondered, knowing very well that he couldn't stomach too much liquor.

Excusing himself in order to go to the restroom, he barely succeeding in getting there and didn’t bother to close the door to his stall as he leaned over the toilet and threw up, emptying his stomach.

He should’ve smelled him before anything but that soothing and calming scent entering his nostrils made him forget about his pain for a second, so he chose to indulge in it instead of wondering why it was there. 

Only when he felt a hand on his back, did he realize that someone was in the restroom with him. He didn’t want to accept who it was because, damn, he just fucked up big time. 

“So you’re not good with alcohol,” The deep voice chuckled, “You okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t even lift his head as he started to mumble about how fucking embarrassing this was and that he fucked up his last chance with the taller.

“That’s not true.” 

He finally looked at Chanyeol, head shooting up with an incredulous expression on his face, as if he didn’t believe what he just heard, “What? But you clearly aren’t interested.”

“Where did all your confidence go, hm?” 

Baekhyun raised his brow, “You just witnessed me puking my guts out, I think it’s normal to lose confidence after something like that.”

“Now be honest, what did you mean with ‘that’s not true’?”

Chanyeol sighed, “I thought you’d only be interested in a night.”

Even in his state, Baekhyun couldn’t help it as he furrowed his eyebrows, looking offended.

“What? From what I heard, it wouldn’t be too uncommon for you. But you didn’t give up, not even after weeks, so I guess I was wrong.”

“You were. If you still have any doubts, let me be honest. I am interested in you, very much.” 

Despite their surroundings and the incident that happened minutes prior, Baekhyun looked so serious, his usual alpha charm totally enticing him. 

Right, alpha. That was another problem.

The smaller seemed to notice the change of Chanyeol’s mood as he asked, “What is it?”

“We’re both alphas, Baekhyun. I-”

“Do you care about that?” Baekhyun interrupted.

“I… don’t but it’s not that easy.” 

Relationships between alphas weren’t completely unheard of but they were very rare. Chanyeol couldn’t think of any public person that ever revealed to be in a relationship with another alpha, so it would definitely cause an uproar, especially if someone as famous as Baekhyun is involved. He might not care about it but he didn’t want to ruin the smaller’s career, certain that he would come in trouble if anyone would ever see them together.

“I don’t care about it and you don’t care about it either. Seems _very_ easy to me.” 

It did make sense. Why should they hold back from what they're feeling just because other people might judge them?

Seeing that the tall alpha still looked unsure, Baekhyun continued, confident again, “You like me too, don’t you?”

“God, you have no idea,” Chanyeol looked to the side, “I know I don’t have to tell you that everyone wants you for a reason, I’m no exception. You’re perfect. Handsome and friendly but also a hard-working and weirdly sweet person and your scent, oh, you don’t even want to know how I felt when you introduced yourself to me." The taller chuckled at the memory.

"I was so confused and wondered how another alpha could have such an intense but also attractive scent. Working with you didn’t make it easier and all your attempts at flirting with me made it so hard to not give in to your advances.”

He didn’t realize that, as he kept on talking, a smile formed on Baekhyun’s face and it only grew wider with each passing second. When he looked down, he was surprised to see the smaller alpha looking up at him with a big smile and it didn’t take another second for him to jump up and wrap his arms around Chanyeol, forgetting about his nausea.

Chanyeol stumbled against the wall behind him and it was like a déjà-vu when the smaller suddenly leaned in. Luckily, Chanyeol was fast enough to put his fingers on the lips in front of him and successfully stop Baekhyun, _again_.

Before the smaller could even say something, Chanyeol beat him to it, “No offense but you just puked.”

Then he saw something he didn’t expect, Baekhyun suddenly pouted at him, yes, he _pouted_! 

It looked so sweet and unlike the expression the alpha usually wore but it suited him so well and maybe, maybe Chanyeol was about to give in but the annoyed groan that left Baekhyun’s lips made him snap back to reality. 

So, instead of kissing him on the lips, Chanyeol leaned down and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

“Do that again,” Baekhyun said, still pouting up at him. The taller complied, kissing him again and again and… again. As often as Baekhyun asked until the smaller was smiling again. 

God, Chanyeol was already smitten.

“Would you let me kiss you if I brush my teeth? Because I totally can, there’s a toothbrush in the car. I should get it-”

At that, Chanyeol threw his head back, laughing, before he simply said, “No need. How about you pick me up tomorrow evening and take me on a date, hmm?” 

And, of course, Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at that, “You promise I get my kiss then?” 

“You’ll get as many kisses as you want,” Chanyeol smiled, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This was actually the first time I participated in a flash fest and I really learned how much each word is worth hahaha. It definitely was a challenge to cut it down to 1,5k words. I really struggled with that because I wanted to write a lot more.  
> Initially, I planned to write Chanyeol playing hard to get and always rejecting Baekhyun but in the end, I just kind of implied it (?) because it would have never fitted into the word limit.  
> I really want to thank the Mods for making this fest possible! It was definitely an experience that I hope I can learn and improve from!  
> Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit!^^


End file.
